Bad Nights
by toonanimefan
Summary: A few days after coming to Auradon, Carlos starts having really bad nightmares. Will he overcome them? Will his friends be able to help? How will the people of Auradon react? Warning: Mentions of child abuse and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not: Don't own Descendants. Here's a little story to show how fragile Carlos really is. There will be some mentions of child abuse and some blood.**

A couple nights after arriving in Auradon.

Carlos is sleeping on his bed in his and Jay's dorm but it was not a soundly sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and was whimpering. He then shot up with a shout of fear. Jay woke up and asked, "You alright?"

Carlos was about to say yes but went against lying when Jay gave him a look that obviously said, "Don't lie to me" Carlos sighed and said, "No…"

Jay sighed and asked, "Nightmare?" When Carlos nodded his head Jay continued, "Was it about what your Mom does to you? Would you like to talk about it with me or both me and the girls since Evie would be better for you to talk to then just me or Mal."

Carlos nodded his head so Jay left and came back with the girls. They all got on the floor with some blankets underneath them. Carlos told them his dream that was more of a memory than a dream, every single detail about how his mother would treat him like a dog, beat him, and even lock him in her fur coat closet that had bear traps on the floor.

Carlos then says, "Please keep this from all the Auradon people." His friends nodded, knowing they had to keep his secret.

*******************Time Skip*******************

Family Day:

It's now Family Day and Carlos's nightmares haven't gotten any better. Their new friends don't know about his problem, since he had Mal cast a spell on him to make it look like he's fine. (Spell is: Beware forswear a new look appears) Underneath the spell he looks absolutely horrible with messy hair, dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were ruffled.

What they don't realize was they were going to show the heroes what's happening to him, because of Chad.

It started like this they were playing a game, when a lady walked up to Mal and started talking to her. It turned out to be Audrey's Grandmother.

Queen Leah freaked out then thinking Mal was her mother Maleficent. Ben tried calming her down but she didn't listen. She went on and said to Mal, "Because of your mothers curse, my daughter ended up being raised by fairies! So I missed all of her life; her first steps, first words, everything!"

Mal went to apologize to her when fairy godmother was comforting Queen Leah. She was cut short of the apology by Chad. Ben tries to stop him but Chad wouldn't let him.

Chad says, "You stool another girls boyfriend (to Mal), you enjoy hurting people (to Jay), this one is just cheating gold-digger (to Evie), and then there's dog boy who's just probably waiting to kill Dude or take him to his mom to make some sort of accessory out of him. (to Carlos)"

Evie was about to say something when she and everyone around them heard some heavy breathing. They all looked and saw that because of what Chad said, Carlos was starting to have a panic attack.

The Auradon people were shocked at what was starting to happen. Evie says, "Carlos calm down….alright listen calm down (she starts to hug him) your safe…we're going to have to take the spell off Carlos I'm sorry."

Everyone around them was wondering "what spell?"

They got their answers when Mal said the spell, "Beware forswear your old look reappears."

Most of the adults including Queen Leah and the kids were all shocked, when right before their very eyes Carlos's appearance changes from a healthy looking boy….to a boy that looks to be sleep deprived. He had dark circles under his eyes, messed up hair, his clothes were all ruffled and he looked really pale.

Mal then spoke up, "Now if you excuse us we have a friend who needs to calm down from a panic attack…"

The four of them left causing the rest of the people there to all think to themselves, "What happens to those kids that are on the Isle?"

 **T.B.C.**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? R &R but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the delay. Thanks to all of you that reviewed this story…please go and check out my other stories and review them, when you have the chance. Anyway Disney Descendants is not owned by me.**

 **Still the day of Family Day:**

Ben was really worried about Mal and the others. He decided to go talk to them and check on Carlos. He wasn't the only one that was worried, Fairy Godmother, Lonnie, Doug, Jane and some other's including Ben's parents were worried.

Queen Leah felt ashamed of herself for blaming Mal for what happened. After witnessing the one boy, that was with the girl she freaked out at, have a panic attack she started to feel…guilty.

Meanwhile Ben, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Fairy Godmother and his mother went to check on the Isle kids because they were worried about them.

 **In the Boy's dorm room:**

Mal, Evie and Jay were still trying to calm Carlos down after the whole fiasco with Queen Leah and Chad. They had Dude with them, doing a good job at calming the poor fragile boy down.

Carlos finally got his breathing back in order after a whole twenty minutes, but he got a panicked look in his eyes when he heard the knock on the door.

The four of them looked at each other nervously until they heard, "Hey you guys? Can we come in?"

Mal was the one that spoke…" That depends on who's with you Ben."

"It's Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Fairy Godmother, my mom and I." Ben replies back silently hoping that they would let them in.

On the other side of the door the core four were all looking at each other debating whether or not they should let them in or not….

Ben and the others on the outside were waiting their answer, dreading that wouldn't let them in.

Then they heard Jay say through the door, "You can come in."

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and the six of them walked into the room. When they got in the room they find the four of them sitting on the floor together with Jay holding Carlos close to him (with dude in his lap) and the girls on either side of them.

What broke their hearts even more was the condition Carlos looked to be in. The poor boy looked absolutely exhausted from many sleepless nights.

Ben sighed thinking (This is going to be harder than it looks…)

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry this is really short….I just wanted to ease all your minds a little bit. Hopefully I'll update another chapter a little sooner. Don't forget to review this story and my other stories please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this took forever like the last chapter. Remember I don't own Disney Descendants. This is going to be a short chapter because I'm having writers block for this story, but don't worry I'm going to keep working on it.**

Everyone was just sitting silently in Jay and Carlos's room. Until Fairy Godmother asks Carlos a very important question.

"Carlos does your mother hurt you in any way?"

Carlos nodded his head yes and Fairy Godmother and Belle looked quite saddened by this discovery.

Fairy Godmother asks him "Are your nightmares about what she has done to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can handle it if we have someone come to look at your past and present injuries?"

Carlos looked at his three friends silently asking them what they thought. They all nodded their heads silently telling him to do it.

Carlos looked back to Fairy Godmother "…..Ok….I'll allow that, but only if my friends can be there in case I have another anxiety attack."

"Alright, I'll leave you to be with your friends right now."

Fairy Godmother left the room, leaving Ben, his mother, Lonnie, Doug and Jane with the four V.K's.

Lonnie looks at the four of them with tears in her eyes and asks "Do your parents hit the three of you also? (Jay, Evie and Mal)

Jay says "It's pretty complicated but Carlos has it worst then anybody. You should focus more on him right now."

Jane speaks up with a timid voice "What else goes on besides….abuse."

Mal looks at her "Starvation because of rotten food, people dying, etc…"

Ben's mom Belle speaks up "You know I've always tried to convince people to bring you children over, along with some villains that didn't do anything that bad, from the Island….I wish I would have tried harder…."

"When was this mom?"

"Oh it was when you were one year old."

Everyone including Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were looking at her in shock.

Carlos asks "So you supported Ben's proclamation?"

"Yes."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Cliffhanger….I did say it was going to be a short chapter. How was it? Please R &R.**


	4. Author's note: Apologies

**Author's note: I'm sorry my dear readers that this isn't a chapter to this Descendants story, "Bad Nights"…I'm having writers block for this story right now, but don't worry I will eventually start back up with this story again soon. If any of you would like to suggest anything for me to write for this story…..please leave your ideas in your reviews and I'll possibly add them in when I think of something else to write. Again I'm so sorry that this wasn't a chapter. Thanks to all of your support! :)**


End file.
